Cancer: More than just a killer
by Misty Silverlight
Summary: matt blacks out during a party. no one knows that cause. at leat, not until after the blood tests... based on a true story please read the author's notes and dedications at the bottom. and as always no flames, please!


Disclaimer-I don't own Digimon, blah, blah, blah.I think you know already.But, in case you don't-CAN'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!! [Sticks tongue out] :P Nyah-Nyah!Sorry, I'm a lil hyper.

** **

# **Cancer: More Than Just A Killer**

"Any history of cancer in your family?" the doctor asked me.

"My grandfather and my mother both had lung cancer."[I know this isn't true, but it's perfect for the scenario]

"Okay, then.You'll have to stay here for a few more days so we can run some blood tests.If it is cancer, we'll know."

I groaned.I really don't like hospitals.Plus, I had a concert coming up tomorrow."At least I have a reason to miss the concert."

"Concert?" inquired the doctor, obviously confused, how did he not know who I was?

"I'm in a rock band."

"Oh.Well, you'll probably have a lot of visitors and get well presents."

"Probably."

"Well, I guess that's it, I'll be back in a few hours to draw some blood."

I nodded. Outwardly, I looked calm. But inwardly, I felt sick.I hate needles and getting blood drawn.I tried to relax and rest.I must have fallen asleep eventually, because when I woke up, Tai was sitting in my room, smiling.

"You're up!" he said cheerfully.

"Yup.I am." I raised the bed to a sitting position.

"Okay, I guess.How's everyone else."

"Worried.When you blacked out no one knew, that is, until Davis saw you and summoned up the mental ability to call 911."

I chuckled.Mostly, Davis is annoying.He's one of those people who rush in to a fight without thinking. But, aside from that, he's pretty nice [not in a gay way!]"Is anyone else here?"

"Nope, Sora had tennis practice, Davis is at soccer, Joe and Izzy are studying, Mimi couldn't get a flight in from the U.S., TK and Kari are at karate class, Cody's practicing fencing, and Yolei is trying out for the school basketball team."

"Yolei is trying out for basketball?" I asked, astounded.

"I was surprised as you are."

Tai and I chatted for a little while longer.Then the doctor came in and announced that he had to take some blood now.

"That's okay, I have to get going anyway." Said Tai, getting up.

"See ya, Tai.Thanks for coming."

"No problem.Sora said she'd try to find time after tennis practice."

I nodded.Tai left and the doctor got his needle ready.I winced as the needle went into my skin.That left me very drowsy and I fell asleep soon after.When I woke up this time, Sora was sitting in the same spot where Tai had been a few hours before.

"Hey.How are ya feelin'?"

I liked how Sora could be so informal around me.It showed just how close we were."Okay, I mean how good can you feel after getting blood drawn?"

"Eww.I really hate that."

"Me too.So, how was tennis?"

"Fine, how's the band?"

''Great.I just wish I wasn't missing the concert tomorrow." 

"Don't worry, I'll explain.If you want, I could get someone to fill in for you."

"Do you have time for that?"

"I could make time."

"I guess.I mean, the concert's tomorrow."

"Hmm.Good point.Well, I'll do my best."

"Thanks.It really means a lot to me."

"I know." Sora said with a smile."So, have you gotten the results from the blood test back yet?"

"No, and that's what worries me.I mean, what if it IS cancer?"

"Try not to think that way.Think of something happy.Watch TV or something.But don't think negative, whatever you do."

"Alright.Thanks.I'll try it."

"Excuse me, but we have the results back."

I got REALLY nervous.Sora spoke up. "Excuse me one minute, I'll be right back."She left the room and the doctor walked up to the bed.

"I'm sorry to say this, but" I knew what was coming."You have liver cancer.The tumor's fairly large.The worst part is that liver cancer has the highest fatality rate."I was shocked.Think positive, I told myself.The doctor continued."I'll tell Sora."

"Thanks.Really."

The doctor gave a small smile. "I understand."He left the room.

[Sora's P.O.V.]

"He has liver cancer." The word fell like a drumbeat _cancer._ I couldn't believe it.I took a couple of deep breaths to revive myself.

"How did this happen?"

"Mostly it's hereditary, from your family, but I think if we had caught this sooner, he might have had a better chance of living."

I gulped, and took another deep breath."I need to go home.More of his friends will come tomorrow.Thank you for telling me."I turned and shakily walked out of the hospital.Once outside, I sank down behind a tree and cried my heart out for a few minutes.

[Matt's P.O.V.]

In the days that followed, my friends all came to see me.All, that is, except Sora.From what Tai and Mimi told me she had become "withdrawn and seclusive" This worried me.What if Sora did something crazy and tried to kill herself?On the 9th day, I asked a final favor of Tai.

"Tai," I said slowly "I want you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"I want you to tell Sora to come here tomorrow.Tell her that I need to talk to her as soon as possible.It's urgent."

Tai nodded."You think you're gonna die, don't you?"

"No.I don't think, I know."

Tai seemed taken aback and went a little pale.After a little bit, he recovered himself."Alright.Well, visiting hours are over in a few minutes.I'd better go."

I nodded, too weak to say anything more.

[The next day]

Sora came.When she walked in, all I wanted to do was to hold her and hug her and kiss her and tell her how sorry I was.Her normally shiny hair was messy and limp, her eyes, normally full of spirit, happiness, and life were a dull amber that reminded me of embers after a fire had been put out.Her clothes were wrinkled and she looked as if she hadn't been eating properly.

"You're dying, aren't you?" she said dryly.

I nodded.Sora came and sat on the edge of the bed."Look," I started "I have no control over this, if I did, I wouldn't be here."

"I know." She nodded. "Why did you ask me to come here?"

I realized now was the time.I was hanging on by a thread.Just three more words and it was time to cut the thread. "I wanted to tell you something that I've been waiting, maybe a little too long, to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Oh, Matt, I, I, don't know what to say, maybe if you had told me sooner…, oh why do I even try?!"

"What do you mean?"

"I love you too, but now that you're dying…" her voice trailed off.It just now dawned on me, Sora was crying.A very rare occurrence.In all the time that I had known her, this was the first time I had seen her cry.

"Please, don't cry.It just makes things worse."

"You can't make things better."

"But why make them worse?"

"I guess you're right." She stopped, sniffled, and began again. "I hope you like it up in Heaven."

I was, to say the least, shocked.I mean, here was Sora, just letting me go. "Why are you doing this?"

She swallowed. "I don't want you to suffer any more.Now go.Please.Just get it over with."

I nodded.It was time for my life to end.I gave in and let the thread snap.As I floated up to heaven, I looked down.Sora had just broken down and began crying hysterically.Doctors and nurses alike tried to comfort her but to no avail.

"Goodbye, Sora." I whispered. "I love you." With that, I entered the Kingdom of Heaven.

# **The End **

A dedication-to all the people who have family members that died of cancer.This was based on a true story.My Great-Aunt JoAnn died only a week or two ago.Even though I barely knew her I, too, know the pain of losing a loved one.

A/N-No flames please.Constructive criticism accepted.But, if you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all.Unless, of course, you liked it. Now go forth and review my [hopefully] sappy fic!

A/N-There is a sequel coming up with Sora's reaction to Matt's death.Once I get a few more ideas that is. Bye-bye! 


End file.
